Fairy Tail's Tales
by LuckyBachi
Summary: Short one shots of Fairy Tail crossed with Fairy Tales.
1. Nalu Cinderella

She took a deep breath, her hands clutched to the beautiful blue gown that her sweet fairy godmother had fitted for her; it clinging to her skin, perfect like a glove.

There was nothing in this moment she could think of, other than stepping through those doors and being able to stand in a room full of so many others, to see their smiling faces and the fact that she could just simply sit stand in the presence of so many without having to clean up or do exactly as her stepmother asked.

Because that was just it, she wasn't a little blonde girl who was lying in the cinders; no.

Tonight, she was a princess. A princess that would make her wonderful mother Layla, so very proud.

And why?

Because for once in so long, Lucy was happy.

She took a stuttered breath, her glass slippers cold on her feet as she finally gathered the strength to push down on the door handle of the ballroom; it creaking beneath her fingertips as it swung open.

A breeze blew against her petticoat and her fringe tickled her cheeks; the rest of her blonde locks entangled in an impossibly amazing braid of a bun; topped off with her mother's most precious ribbon.

It didn't take long for her to step forward, her gown a dazzling beauty, till she finally realised that everyone at the bottom of the staircase was staring at her. Every single one, their eyes trained on the girl like she was some sort of art piece.

But there was only one face she felt her eyes drawn to, a boy standing with wide eyes on the mahogany banister ahead of her; his pink hair messy flattened by a crown that sat gently on his head.

His clothes were elegant, having the odd force both realise it suited him but understand that he didn't feel that way. Sometimes it was hard to tell a persons emotion, but it seemed that this male spoke with expression and she knew right there that what he wore on his face was simple awe.

Not that she was completely leaving it down to her own looks, but her godmother had really done a stunning job; Lucy's twinkling dress left the to be definitely the most sparkling character at the ball. Alongside that, it seemed that she had brought herself fashionably late, the people looking at her had a brooding feel.

Nevertheless, the boy finally pulled his dark eyes away from her, muttering something to a dark hair boy beside him before dashing off behind the curtains of the banister.

Lucy glanced around, admittedly nervous, but for some reason nothing could shake of the good mood she had formulated. After all, she was now a part of her own miracle.

Though she had to admit, she was more than surprised when she noticed the pink haired boy separate the crowds of people that had formed around her.  
His eyes stuck on her like he was afraid that if he took them away, she would disappear into the crowd, his hand extending forward to her until she came to a large realisation that this boy was in fact the prince.

A gentle blush flooded her cheeks, watching as the boy gradually smiled.

"Can I ask you to dance?" He said, his voice warm as he waited for her to accept. The eyes everywhere were on her, she could feel a mixture of envy, admiration, aspiration.

She didn't dare take another look at her audience, but simply reached out to put her own hand into the boy's.

"It would be my pleasure." Lucy whispered, her smile mimicking as she kept her head down, stepping towards the boy so that they were in a position to dance.

She could feel his hand rest on her back, though he didn't clutch to her waist or lower his hand too much.

His other hand still held hers and he stepped forward to lead the dance. She couldn't help but feel the warmth in his hands, his stature was strong and she rested her free hand on his arm, her dress already curling around as they began to move.

Admittedly, the pink prince seemed to be a bad dancer, his steps clumsy. But Lucy knew this dance, and she tried her best to help him; stepping forward, diagonal and repeating.

His eyes fell to their feet once before he looked back at her.

"That was quite a big entry."

His tone was amused, as they continued to step across the tiled floor.

"Everyone's staring at you…" Lucy whispered, not realising that the two of them had moved closer to one another as they continued to waltz in a performing manner.

"It's not me they're staring at."

He laughed, suddenly lowering his hand to Lucy's waist to clutch her closer, and she admitted she was surprised as he lifted her all too gracefully, his sturdy hand safe and warm on her back.

She landed gently back on the ground, her eyes wide as they continued to move. His tan skin beckoned to her, and she realised how well his stature was. It was understandable that people would love a prince, but she had a feeling this boy would still have popularity even if her was not of royalty for his appearance was something fresh.

He was toned, you could tell just from how he stood, and her eyes caught sight of a scar on his neck, so it was obvious that he had been up to some sort of mischief or fights.

Though there was something about the way he looked at her that made her feel like he was all she needed, it gave Lucy her own kind of strength that she did not realise she had. And it was something she wished to keep on feeling.  
It wasn't long until others started to pile onto the the dance floor, making it crowded but that was alright, she knew she would be fine.

There was something in the boy's face teased at her and he pulled her away, tugging her through the crowd as her eyes ran along beautiful women and handsome men, all dancing with one another and now unfocused of the prince and his new mysterious dancer.

Because that's what she was, mysterious.

A nobody and at that moment she didn't care. Because the prince saw her, and led her, and then for some reason, it felt okay to be a nobody.

Out through doorways she hadn't seen, the pink prince led her away from the people; his grip careful, until they finally were outside in the moonlit garden.

"Prince…" Lucy began, looking nervous all of a sudden. Had he really just taken her away from the party to talk with her? It was his ball after all, wasn't he supposed to stay there?

"Natsu." He replied, letting her hand go to face her.

"What?"

"Natsu. That's my name." The prince told her, his teeth baring as he smiled at her.

"Natsu."

She smiled, letting the name dance on her lips. It was unusual, she knew what it meant in Japanese from books she had read. It was different. Prince Natsu. It had a rather nice ring to it.

"That's it." He laughed, "Now what's your name?"

"Why?" She asked, swiftly ignoring his question.

Though it was not because she didn't want him to know, she simply had her own questions.

"Sorry?"

"Why did you pick me to dance with?"

He laughed at her question. "Did you not like that I did?"

"No I just… I'm not a princess… Isn't this ball… Isn't a prince supposed to dance with a princess?"

His smile was still so wide, as he pulled his gloves off his hands.

"Not every princess wears a crown." Natsu spoke, her eyes watching his expression every second as her own lit up into a fiery blush.

"Oh." Was all she said, her heart fluttery as she stood opposite Natsu.

"So… your name?" Natsu piped up again, apparently really wanting to know who she was.

"Ah," She began,

"My name is L-"

Though she was forced to hush when suddenly she heard a loud clang. And another.

Another.

The stroke of midnight.

It was perhaps the last time she would see this prince and all his kind expressions.

"I- I have to go-" She said, stepping back, her tone suddenly urgent. Natsu's own expression turned concerned, his eyes wide that he had somehow scared her off.

"What- why-"

"I can't explain-"

Grabbing the hem of her blue petticoat, she stepped back in her glass slippers; running back the way they had come.

"Thank you though, Natsu. This was… a beautiful night."

She smiled, it sad as she began to run.

All good things came to an end.

Apparently this encounter was one of them.

Dashing back inside, she had to squeeze through people, not taking a glance back to see whether or not the boy had followed.

She wouldn't have been able to focus anyway, the tears welling up in her eyes, both from happiness of what small time she had gotten here, another from the fact that it didn't last long enough.

If she could, she would stay all night, learn about Natsu, about this place.

Enjoy it all.

But she had to get home before she was caught, before the magic ran out and she became a nobody for everyone including the prince.

Finally she had gotten out the front, the staircase she had taken so long to ascend took much shorter to run down; her steps wobbly as she lost balance, her glass slipped falling of her foot. But somehow it became easier to run and she didn't take another look back, leaving it there.

This was goodbye.

"Natsu…"


	2. Gruvia Little Mermaid

It was a lonely place, a blue abyss known as the sea.

Juvia had never been the biggest fan of water, and yet she was forced to live in it ever since her birth.

This place, this sea; it was a cage. A cage that kept her love tied down, forcing it into a shell so that it could never be freed.

She often kept to the edges of the seaside, avoiding her duties as princess of the sea; her favourite things involved collecting objects of the world up above. But the water tended to bring gloom, and she often didn't reach the surface.

Especially considering her tail… it was a pain most of the time, she often wished to be normal; like those she sometimes saw walk along the beach.

Legs were something spectacular after all.

She sighed gently, bubbles erupting from her mouth; another thing that annoyed her about the water, breathing had no pleasure.

Her perfect blue locks swayed around her face as she studied a silver object from up above, her eyes glittering as she could see her own reflection.

Perhaps… perhaps today, this face would meet a smile.

It wasn't often, she had lived many years with the feeling that nothing would ever change, she would never find what she wanted to truly make her happy.

But then again, things always happened for a reason and there was no denying that it was this day, whether the blue haired mermaid knew it or not.

Though, as she calmly floated in the water, her heart suddenly trembled at the sound of a large explosion.

Her head tilted up to the dazzling light that poured from the sky above the ocean, and she didn't even bother to hesitate, her tail moving at an extraordinary pace as she propelled herself forward; the water growing hot and cold as she began to make her way up to the surface.

Finally her hair was the first thing that reached the cold air, her chin flicking up and out as her blue locks slapped the water; gasping as she felt the air skim her cheeks.

There was something so fresh about the outside air, it dry across her face, something that was impossible under the water. Though she practically rammed her head back into the water as she noticed something new on the water, an object she knew the name of since mermaids were told to avoid such things.

A boat…

She was only metres away from a boat that floated easily across the moonlight, noises of laughter muffled by the fizzles of something she did not recognise, the smell of alcohol fresh to her senses.

Juvia settled herself in the water like a frog, her eyes up and out, but the rest of her body muffled by the water she lived in; ever so slowly moving forward towards the wooden beast.

Curiosity was much heavier than fear, and thus she felt no concern about the boat, her tail moving her closer until she could finally see through the gaps and onto the deck.

Juvia couldn't see much at first, just a mixture of legs hidden behind boxes.

She had to pull herself forward, yanking up on the wood so that she could view the area better, her eyes drifting from bags of fish, to the rags, the ship wheel, though there was only a particular pair of legs that she dragged her eyes up.

The blue mermaid held her breath in the cold air, her hand absentmindedly pushing aside her fringe as if that would help her to see the magnificence in front of her.

It was a tall male- not to tall mind, but taller than the pale pink haired male who stood ill mannered beside him.

Though, considering the pale state of that male, this dark boy who caught her attention ignored it as if it were something he put up with every day.

His arms were well built, and he wore a thin white shirt that she wished he would rip off.

Who knows, perhaps he was the kind of human that liked stripping, so she didn't cross that off her list right away.

Moving along, his collar laced his neck; his adams apple prominent as he wore a silver chain she had never laid eyes on before.

She giggled a little as she watched the two boys talk to one another, the darker haired male pushing the pink one down to sit.

"We won't be much longer, stop moaning…" The dark male said, his voice like melted chocolate to the mermaids ears, his eyes flicking around in a majestic manner as he leaned against the side of the boat, looking out to the sky.

She couldn't help but wonder what that bang had been earlier, but by the looks of it, it had been nothing important.

The pink male glanced up groggily, his voice a little more worn down as he looked as though he was struggling under the sways of the water.

"Ugh… why did I have to come with you…"

"Well, why'd you agree? You knew it was on a boat."

The dark male laughed- his laugh like music. It was a hundred times better than his voice and she wanted to hear it again, over and over.

His shoes were brown, tattered long boots and he wore pants like pirates Juvia had read about in soggy picture books.

But this male… he was attractive, and Juvia wished she could yank herself up and grasp him in her arms. Of course with a tail like hers, it was physically impossible, she only had to look at the sea shells on her chest and the hair that reached the tip of her tail to understand that a human would not react normally to such a sight.

Though the sakura boy; despite his posture and pale face, managed to spot her from the corner of her eye.

"Hoi! Gray, there's someone in the water." He barked, nodding his head in the mermaid's direction.

Juvia ducked down quickly, her breath fast as she felt irritated that she was forced to take her eyes off 'Gray'.

Gray…

What a wonderful name.

She smiled to herself, her heart suddenly light at the memory of his face.

But she could still hear the boy's voice and that was good enough.

"Natsu, we're in the middle of the ocean."

"Ugh.. don't remind me…"

"There isn't gonna be anyone this far out swimming."

"Are you callin' me a liar?!"

"Shaddup, go puke or something."

Juvia giggled at Gray's tone, it was light and irritated, but she couldn't help but guess that these two cared for each other despite their nasty tones.

She could already tell the voices apart, Gray's was lower than Natsu's, and the male she had her sights on sounded much more mature.

But suddenly something on the boat rumbled, and there was a yelp on deck.

"The hell was that?!"

Juvia knew that was Natsu's voice.

"I dunno, probably from when you tried to break the boat before!"

"HOII-"

Though as Juvia peeked over, the boat looked lopsided, and Gray suddenly had his shirt off on deck; she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop from squealing out in delight.

But the boat was beginning to rumble more now, and Juvia dropped back into the water, her eyes flicking around to check if the boat had any damage.  
And there it was, she spotted it in seconds, a huge dent; ash ridden in the side of the boat like it had been tackled with a fire ball.

Perhaps that had been the loud noise that had dragged her here like destiny in the first place. But it was filling up with water quickly and the leak was what tilted the boat so heavily.

Juvia was tempted to yell out, save Gray and let him know to get off the boat; but it was sinking quickly and she couldn't expose herself, not when it was such a bad thing to do; to reveal yourself to a human.

"Natsu- Get up, the boat is toppling-" Gray grumbled loudly, his long shoes moving across the wooden deck in a slippery fashion.

"Gh-"

Though another part of the boat seemed to shatter, making the hole bigger, and finally it began to topple.

It rolled quickly, and Juvia didn't even get the chance to grip onto the wood; instead she was forced back; the waves rolling under the weight of the boat; clashing as things began to fall apart.

The mermaid had to duck under the water, her eyes clearer under the blue ocean as she watched planks of wood shatter into pieces, bags float around and the black hair of her newest admiration.

She didn't even hesitate to dash forward; having to dodge past kegs and random objects before her hand settled on a human's arm and she felt fear cross through her when she received no reaction.

Yanking it towards her, she saw the dark haired boy's head bob in the water, his eyes closed and looking to be sleeping. But of course, she knew just as well as any human, that they couldn't last long under water.

People needed air and without it, they would drown. And this was exactly what had happened to Gray.

Juvia would need to get him to the surface, tug him to the shore; anything before this boat began to sink to the bottom of the sea and take this boy with it.

She yanked him up, pulling him close to herself; holding on to his strong arms. She loved that about water, even the heaviest things became light as a feather, and right now that's exactly what Gray was like in her arms; an angel.  
And she was his rain, sweeping him up to wash him to safer places.

She practically bombed to the shore, holding the boy tight to her chest as she continued to hold him in the same position, his head bobbing against her as she thrashed ahead. It wasn't long until she finally dragged him onto the sat, struggling as she too had to let herself out of the water.

He lay across the beach, his eyes closed, and his dark wet hair now covered in the white sand.

She watched him, worried for his health. Though Gray was very handsome.  
For some reason, just looking at his face filled her with optimism, she could imagine herself with legs, dancing with him, suddenly at their wedding; her heart filling with joy due to her imagination.

"Aha… Gray-Sama~" She smiled, propping her hand up against him as she pressed down on his chest.

After all, she needed to get him to start breathing.

Water pumped out from him mouth, as she watched him with concerned eyes. The kiss of life- she had watched sailors do it before when rescuing drowned men; and it was obviously worth the shot. She wasn't shy of doing so after all. And thus, she pressed down on his chest once more, taking a deep breath of the cold air around her.

With that, Juvia pressed her mouth on his, the smell of ash and musk evident in his face as their lips met; her pumping air into him as he choked.

She didn't mind pulling back, as he coughed and spluttered water, enough to know that she had done the job right.

Though then, she finally remembered… she couldn't dare let him see her and her tail.

His eyes were flickering open, and she was sure he had spotted her; though she couldn't dare!

With a sloppy movement, she practically dragged herself back into the water, yanking herself around a rock.

What was this feeling… she wondered.

This…

This was love at first sight.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

_Graylu was requested by blishythebishy , I found this scene really difficult actually, I'm not all too familiar with sleeping beauty and my brain didn't know how to make it romantic x'D But I hope you like it owo It was fun to write from Gray's perspective for a change._

It didn't take long to chop through, after all his ice magic did more than just sparkle; it was easy to attain a sword strong enough to slice through the magic that curled around the walls that held the princess.

With one last slash, the ice swept through the final vine, disappearing in a flurry of magic.

He leaned back with a grunt, tugging at the collar of his shirt. These vines were strange, red like hair, and for some reason that felt worse than simply chopping nature. It was stranger after all.

The ice mage was lucky that he still had his clothes on, he had even brought spares just in case, after all, he was told to respect such a thing.  
He was only filling in for this job since the fire mage had been dragged out for other duties.

Or at least that had been his excuse, after all, it was no secret that mage wasn't particularly fond of carriage transport and to be honest, the world would be a better place so long as that idiot didn't get to the princess and puke all over her.

Gray had to admit, fire would have destroyed the hair like vines much faster, but no matter. He had destroyed them now and it was time to move into the castle.

With a rather slow pace, he didn't bother rushing himself. But his pace would have been a tad quicker if it weren't for the vibe the castle gave off.

There was something different about this castle, it had an ominous feel, like something was waiting. Like the feeling of ice… ice coating the place under it's hold; pushing it back from becoming what it truly once was.  
What on earth had gone on in such a place?

The mage practically yanked open the wooden doors, the handles shattering under his icy grip, his eyes dragging around the stone walls as he headed directly for the stairs. Only by a glance, he noticed guards strewn across the ground.

This job hadn't exactly been hard, even as he held the parchment in his hands. There had been mutters from those handing out the job that perhaps there was a dragon hidden away in the castle, protecting the princess that he had been assigned to collect. But if that really was the case, the fire mage would have been a much better choice so all Gray could do was hope that the princess wasn't too heavy so that running back down this flight of stairs would be a piece of cake.

Nevertheless, he moved on and up the stairs; flights by the dozen as he tried to keep his pace steady, despite how tired he was beginning to get.

So far, so good.

The coast was clear, not dragons, no witches, no Natsu. But there was one thing that bothered him before he finally got to the top of the stairs, slamming his fist on the door.

There were people, other people, everyone he had spotted were lying down, seeming to be asleep…

Finally he spoke his first word since he had left the guild.

"Princess?"

He pounded a little harder the second time, his hand lowering on the door handle which didn't seem to budge under his hand.

"Princess? I'm gonna have to ask you to unlock the door."

No answer.

Complete silence it seemed.

"Princess? Are you there?"

Nothing.

There was no choice, he was going to have to knock the door down. Either this princess was ignorant, deaf or wrong room; Gray's job was to collect her awake so he only begged that she was just being a brat; it would make things easier if she was perfectly fine.

"I'm going to break the door down, stay away from it, okay?"

With that, he placed his fingers around the handle, it freezing up under his icy touch as he yanked it sideways; it cracking under his fingers; pulling back as he swung his leg and smashed the door in with immediate force.

Down the wooden door fell, splintering across the room as he casually walked in like he hadn't broken a single thing.

The room smelt of perfume, keys sitting along the walls like framed works of art. That's all it was really, and in the middle sat a large canopy bed with a dressing table; a delicate young woman strewn across as if she had been displayed.

As he eased closer, her features came into view, her hair a long and soft blonde; those long eyelashes practically sitting on her cheeks as she lay with her eyes closed. She wore a soft baby pink dress, romantic of the times; her arms folded over her chest as she held a bunch of overly fresh roses, them shimmering in from the light that poured through the gaps of a window.

She was cute, he had to admit, but it wasn't often that he fell for a princess, after all, she looked more the fire mage's type to him and he couldn't be bothered getting into a fight with flame breath for an absolutely absurd reason.

"Excuse me. Princess?" Gray raised an arm, prodding the girl with his finger as she stayed still under his touch.

He glanced down at the paper, the words Princess Lucy scrawled across it in ugly handwriting, perhaps trying her name would perk her undivided attention a little better.

"Lucy!"

He prodded her again.

"Hey! You gotta wake up, I'm going to help you get out."

He grumbled. Still no reply. Was she seriously asleep or did this have something to do with the weird vibe this castle was giving off?

Perhaps…

There were many sleeping spells, and if this were the case of a witch… it was very probably that the whole castle was under some sleeping spell. After all, what would cause them all to lie so peacefully on the ground. And this girl, she seemed to be in a deep slumber.

"Ugh… what a pain." He growled, wrapping his arms around the blonde.  
How did they usually wake princesses up? Magic was destroyed by many things.

A counter spell, reversal, true love-

He glanced at the girl who was now limp in his arms as he was mid way carrying her; his eyes dragging to her lips in a nervous manner. There were pink and shiny, delicate on her pale face as her expression was calm and relaxed.  
Would a kiss really help?

He brought her head up slightly, their lips only moments apart.

Perhaps this would work, it worked in the tales didn't it… maybe…

He sneezed and practically dropped her head back onto the pillow, rolling his eyes at how stupid he was beginning to sound to himself.

He had to get Princess Lucy back to the guild, as the job requested. He could worry about the spell then.

Poor girl could have been here for ages.

True loves first kiss, huh?

Something told him that even Natsu would laugh at that.


End file.
